Meant to be
by cutiemikan12
Summary: Mikan and Natsume always argue to each other, but what if one day they met new rivals... are they really meant for each other or they just argue until the end! NXM 4ever!
1. Chapter 1 New rival

Meant to be

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!!!

A/N: please give me reviews guyz!!! Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!!!!!

Chapter 1- new rival

There was a girl named Mikan Sakura and her best friend Imai Hotaru, they were best friends for so long until Hotaru leave Mikan, when they were 8 yrs old. 2 yrs pass Mikan entered Gakuen Alice she saw her best friend again and also she meet Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Yuu Tobita, Anna, Nonoko and many more. Mikan was a cheerful girl.

"Oyaho minna-san" said the brunette girl

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" said everyone (except Hotaru)

Until two boys entered there room and proceed to there seats Mikan approached them,

"Oyaho Ruka-pyon" said Mikan smiling, this made Ruka blushed.

"Uhm…Ohayo Mikan-chan" said nervously.

"Ohayo Natsume- kun", said smiling.

"…" he was silent, reading his manga.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun" she said almost shouting.

"Will you shut up, polka dots your disturbing me" said the famous kuro neko.

"My name is not polka dots you pervert my name is M-I-K-A-N why can't you say my name properly?", she said angrily

"Whatever" he said, and continue reading his manga.

Until Mr. Narumi arrives he was wearing a fairy costume all the students were sweat dropped.

"Ohayo minna-san?" he said happily.

"Ohayo Mr. Narumi" all students (except Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume)

"Today we had a new student I'm sure all of you girls will like _HIM" _he said happily

"It's a guy this means AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! All the girls said happily (except Mikan and Hotaru of course)

"Ok, please come in now" Mr. Narumi said while looking at the door.

When the door opens, all of them saw the guy with black shiny hair and a pair of 2 crystalic blue eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH his so kawaii!!!!!!!" all the girls said while there eyes were in a heart shaped form" (except Mikan and Hotaru)

"Ok please introduce your self?" Mr. Narumi said while holding the new student's shoulder.

"Hai, Atashi Kenn Anazawa nice to meet you all", said while looking around until his pair of eyes look at our favorite brunette girl. Natsume notice this and he gave him a death glare (A/N: waaaaahhhh Natsume jealous) and also Kenn gave him death glare.

"Now, now who wants to be Kenn's partner?" he said and giggled

"Me" said the girl

"No take me" said the girl with black hair

"Hey you bitch he will not choose you he will choose me" said blond hair girl.

"Now, now, girls how about like this Kenn will choose his partner" said in sweat dropped

"Yeah, that's a great idea, I'm sure he will choose me" said the girl wearing pony tail

"How come he will choose a ugly hag girl like you", said the girl wearing a headband

"Now, now girl-"he was cut by Natsume.

"This is a stupid class let's go Ruka" he said and start standing.

"Mr. Narumi I already choose my partner" he smirked

"Really? Who did you choose?" said confused. When Natsume and Ruka almost went out, the class was silent until,

"I choose her to my partner" he said and look at Natsume.

"Ah, Mikan-chan", he said happily

This made Natsume stop on his track,

"Ha? Oh, me?" said while confused

"Yeah", said Kenn

"Oi, she already had a partner and that's me", he looked back and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, I don't know that you were her partner" he said in a rough tone.

"Oi, Narumi, if he choose Mikan, your in big trouble" he gave him a death glare

"Ah, hehe, if you say so", he said and sweat dropped.

"Whatever", said coldly when his about to leave,

"Oi, pervert what the hell are you talking about", Mikan said angrily

"…", he was silent and went out.

"Hey you baka come back here" she said angrily (anime style)

"Ahh Mikan-chan please go back to your seat now", he said.

"Ok Mr. Narumi", she said and smiled this made Kenn blush.

"_If I'll see that pervert again I'm gonna gave him a knuckle sandwich, why does he always decide even though his not my father or my boyfriend ahhhh!! I'm gonna talk to him after class._

After class Mikan went to the sakura tree, then she saw Natsume laying down.

"_His cute when we sleeps, what the heck, what are you thinking Mikan you baka" _she thought

Until Natsume woke up and he saw Mikan was in front of him.

"What are you doing here baka?" he ask coldly.

"Uhm…I was wondering…if uhm…_Come on Mikan say it you idiot"_

"If your wondering about this morning, well think it properly polka dots" he said and walk away.

"_What does he meant by that?" _she thought

When it's already night time, she couldn't sleep.

"_Think it properly polka dots"_

"Wahhhhh, why would I always think about that perverted guy at this time…maybe I already like him…what the… no way!!! I hate that guy so much!!! But why is my heart beat so fast when I always think about him, oh kami-sama please tell me what is this I feel right now" she said and look at the sky. She got back to her bed and she fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2 Weird day

Chapter 2- Weird day

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm late, I'm late" said Mikan she ran fast.

Until she bumped at certain someone.

"Owwwwwww my butt" she said while touching her butt.

"Are you ok?" Kenn said and gave her a hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks for helping me Kenn", she said and gave him a smile.

"Your welcome Mikan, hey why are you running anyways", he said gently.

"Uhm…Oh no its time already jinjin might kill me...for sure" she said and start to cry.

"Don't worry Mikan" he smirked and gave her a hug.

"Bu-Bu-but-"Mikan was cut off when Kenn suddenly kissed her.

'WTF! How dare he steal my first kiss!' she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but his grip only hardened.

**Natsume's POV**

'Should I go to class today or not….hm…lets see the choices if I go to class: I would be stuck listening to that pathetic excuse for a teacher…If I don't go: Mikan would be partnered up with that stupid Anazawa guy' I thought as I walk through the halls of my dorm.

'should I or should I not?' I thought as I turn around a corner

There I saw the most unbelievable thing I ever saw

(A/N: Hala! What if Natsume saw Mikan and Kenn kiss!!! What would he do, review guyz)

Mikan: WHHHAAATTT!!!!!! The new classmate dude stole my first kiss!!! (waterfall tears)

Cutiemikan12: Ahhhhh!!!! Don't cry Mikan!!!

Mikan: bu-but its…its…wahhhhh (cry harder)

Cutiemikan12: Plz give me reviews ok, I have to comfort Mikan first ok guyzz!!!! Until the next chapter!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 To the rescue

Chapter 3- To the rescue

**Mikan's POV **

"Let go!" I screamed in my head trying to push Kenn away. I kept pushing but no matter what I do, he won't let me go. He finally stop and I screamed telling him to let go of me. I was shock when I saw Natsume punch Kenn right on the face making me fall my knees of the process. I look down at Kenn's now unconscious body and looked up only to see Natsume's piss off face, he was about to turn around, ready to go when I called out to him "Natsume!" "What?"… "Thank you" I feel my cheeks go red when he walked up to me and offered a hand to help me up.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to both of them, Ruka and Hotaru saw the whole thing Ruka looked at Hotaru, he noticed that she didn't bring any camcorder or a camera.

"Hey Imai" Ruka said and looked at Hotaru

"Nani?" Hotaru replied coldly

"Why you didn't bring your camcorder?" are you respecting their business already?" Ruka asked nervously (A/N: Maybe he thought that Hotaru would go to her room and get her cam and said "Thanks for reminding me", or whatever like that)

"Iie, I put lots of video cam all the corners in Gakuen Alice why would I miss this part, I can smell money now" Hotaru said and her eyes was a rabbit sign

"Ahehehe" Ruka sweatdropped

Back to Mikan and Natsume

"Arigato Natsume-kun" Mikan accept his hand and stood up

Natsume notice that Mikan was sad, he was also sad deep inside (A/N: oh really?) because he saw what happen between her and Kenn.  
"What's the matter polkadots?" he asked coldly, Mikan didn't look at Natsume in the eye

"Ha? nan demo nai" she replied sadly, then some fresh tears fell down to her rosy cheeks

"Come on, you can tell me, you can cry if you want" he said worriedly and gave her a hug (A/N: his so sweet kawaii)

Mikan cried so hard Natsume can't take it anymore he kiss her on the lips, Mikan was shock and thought

"_I thought you were my first kiss Natsume, gomen but Kenn took it away, I just waited for this moment would come" _she thought and she close her eyes and kiss him back they kiss passionately. Until they separated,

"Gomen Mikan" he said and his face was covered by his bangs.

"Its all right Natsume, to tell you the truth I really like it demo…demo" she start crying, Natsume hugged her tightly.

"Its ok Mikan" he said worriedly

"Its…Its not ok because I…I…thought your my first kiss but…but…" she said angrily and she was cut of by Natsume

"He stole it? That's what you mean?" he replied coldly

"H-hai" she cried once more

"Natsume I waited for this moment and now I have the courage to tell you how I feel is that I…I really love you since the first day we met, I don't care if you don't love me back but I told you how I feel towards you… I think I should go now and thanks for helping me I'll wait for your reply" she ran fast towards to their class room she wiped her tears away so that no one notice that she cry.

"Ohayo minna-san" she said happily

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" they replied

"Mikan why your eyes is so red? Did you cry?" Yuu asked sadly

"No, I…I was lack of sleep…yah so don't worry ok, hey have you seen Hotaru?" she asked and looked everywhere

"No, that you mention it, where could she be?" Yuu look everywhere

"Maybe she's in her lab doing something" She replied.

Until Hotaru came in class

"HOTARUUUUU" she said loudly and try to hug her but

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Ah, Hotaru your so meanie can you gave me at least hug pleassssseeeee" she said

"No, but I can offer you a free shoot of my latest Baka gun if you want" she replied coldly

"Ah no thanks ahehehe!" she sweatdropped and go back to her seat.

Until two handsome boys went in

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon" she said happily but when she saw Natsume and she blush and greet him.

"Ah, O-ohayo Natsume-kun" she said and blushed harder

"Ohayo little girl" he whispered but Mikan heard it and blush harder

Until Mr. Narumi enter there room

"Ohayo my kawaii students" he said happily

"Next week is our last dance, and in midnight there are fireworks if you kiss under it you will surely be together forever" he in a girly way.

"Ahhhhhhhh" all the girls shouted except for Mikan and Hotaru

"Ok I'll leave now, today is your free day so bye-bye" he said and went outside

Everyone was excited and went outside to play and some went to central town some go back to their rooms and rest, Mikan went to her(their) favorite spot in the sakura tree, there she saw Natsume reading his manga.

"Ne, Natsume-kun" she said nervously

"Nani?" he replied coldly

"I was wondering…if…if…ano" she asked nervously "_What the heck, be strong Mikan don't be nervous" _she thought

"Spit it out or I'll burn you into crisp" he said angrily

"Do you have…uhm…partner in last dance?" she asked nervously

"Yeah" he replied coldly

"Ah good for you" she replied in a sad tone

"How about you" he asked coldly

"Ah, Kenn just ask me and-" she was cut off by Natsume is already standing  
"You agreed, well good for you I have to go now" he said and walk away leaving Mikan alone

"What's with him oh well better get ready" she said to her self and go to her friends

(A/N: ahhh Natsume is jelly jelly ahehehe, well if your confused about Kenn ask Mikan well you will see it in the next chapter well see yah minna-san don't forget my reviews okz)

Mikan: Yey! Me and Kenn are now friends

Curiemikan12: ahehehe good for but theirs one person who's not satisfied (looking at Natsume)

Natsume: What are you looking at?

Cutiemikan12: Nothing I just feel something weird

Mikan: weird? Can you tell me please! Please!

Cutiemikan12: ahehehehe you will know sooner or later (giggle)

Mikan: Fine, please give her reviews ok, she's kinda weird girl

Cutiemikan12: I heard that

Mikan: ahehe see you next Chapter minna!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Jealous Black Cat

Chapter 4- Jealous black cat

Flashback

_When Mikan was about to go her room she saw Kenn standing outside her room _

"_Konnichiwa Mikan-chan" Kenn said and gave her a smile._

"_Oh… hi… Kenn" she was nervous and gave him a fake smile _

"_Uhm…I came here to apologize…gomen" he said and he kneeled in front of her_

"_Stand up Kenn I forgive you already I know you didn't mean it" she said and gave him a genuine smile_

"_Arigato Mikan-chan" he said and he hugged her._

"_Your welcome Kenn just don't do it again, ok" she hugged back_

"_Ok" he said softly_

_Natsume saw everything and he was angry _

"_Baka" he said and walk away_

"_Ah, Mikan-chan can I ask you something?" he said and he pull out in their hug_

"_What is it Kenn?" she asked_

"_Uhm…can…I ask if…you can be my last dance?" he asked nervously_

"_Sure" she said happily._

"_Arigato, I guess we should go now for our class" he said_

"_Ok" she said and they went to their classroom._

End of Flashback

Mikan went to her room and checked if she has a gown for the last dance.

"I guess I should by another new dress" she said to her self

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" she said

"It's me baka" the ice princess said

Mikan went to the door and she saw Hotaru with Yuu, Anna and Nonoko.

"Why are you all here?" she asked

"Ah Mikan-chan you forgot already?" Anna asked

"You really are a idiot" Hotaru said

"Ah, Hotaru your so meanie wait let me guess…uhm you came here to have a sleep over?" she asked

"No, idiot we came here because you said we will go to Central Town" she said coldly and hit her with her famous Baka gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ah Hotaru it hurts you know, owwww" she said and touch her hump in her head

"Daijobu Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked and he offer his hand

"Yah, Arigato Yuu" she said and start standing

"Come on the bus will leave us" Hotaru said coldly

"Hai" Mikan said happily

They went to the bus terminal and they rode the bus but they didn't know Ruka and Natsume were there also Kenn. They arrive at Central Town

"Yey, where here" she said and jump happily

"Shut up will yah polkadots or should I say-" he said and flip Mikan's skirt

"Ichigo Kara" he said and smirk

"NATSUME PERVERT!!!!!!! She said angrily "_I can't believe Natsume makes my day stupid, but-" _she remember when he kiss her she touch her lips _"But his lips were so warm and soft, what the heck what am I saying I hate that perverted jerk, but I think I like him a bit, snap out of it baka" _she thought.

"Konnichiwa minna-san" Kenn said and went down the bus

"Oh , Kenn-kun you're here to?" Nonoko asked

"Yah, I have to buy new clothes for the last dance" he said and look at Mikan.

"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan" he said and kiss her left hand she was blushing, Natsume saw the whole thing and he got jealous.

"_Damn that yaro, I'm gonna burn him to crisp" _he thought, but he didn't know Koko was reading his mind

"Wow, is that true Natsume" he asked

"Shut up or I will burn you also into crisp" he said angrily

"H-Hai" he said

"Come on guys lets go buy Howalon first" she said happily

"Uhm…Mikan-chan me and Nonoko have to buy something to well sorry I think we should go now, see you later guys" Anna said and go with Nonoko

"How about you Hotaru, Yuu?" Mikan asked

"Well me too I have to buy something, well see you later Mikan-chan" Yuu said

"O-okay" she said sadly

"How about you Hotaru, I'm sure you're not busy?" she asked sadly

"I have to go Baka, I have to sell Ruka's picture at my store" she said and rode her flying duck scooter.

"Imai don't you dare sell those pictures" Ruka said and he run to catch Hotaru

Well Mikan was alone but two handsome boys are there with her.

"Ah, Kenn do you have something to buy?" she asked sadly

"Yah" he replied

"I think you should go too" she said sadly

"No, I can go with you" he said and gave her a smile

"Really?" she said

"Yah, we can buy together" he said

"Arigato Kenn" she said happily

"How about you Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Well I have to buy some new manga's" he replied coldly (A/N: Natsume's lying)

"Okay, well see you later" Mikan said

"Whatever" he replied

"Come on Kenn, let's go" Mikan said and he held Kenn's hand

On the other hand Natsume saw this and he was burn with jealousy (A/N: as he always do)

Both of them have fun, and they eat together until Mikan went to her favorite store for her clothes and she saw a pretty dress she want to bought and they went in.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" the cashier said

"Ohayo Riza-chan" Mikan said happily and went her

"What are you doing here today? Let me guess you want to buy a new set of clothes right for the last dance?" Riza said happily

"Yah" she said happily

"Hey Mikan-chan can I ask you for a sec" she asked in a whisper tone

"Nani?" she replied

"Is that hunk over there your boyfriend?" she asked and start giggling

"Heck! No his just my friend" she said loudly and Kenn heard it

"Is something wrong Mikan-chan?" he asked worriedly

"Iie, nan demo nai, ahehehe" she replied nervously

"O-okay, I'll just wait outside ok" he said in relief and starting to walk

"Sure" she replied happily

"Mikan-channnnnnnn your in love with him" she said happily and start daydreaming

"Ah, Riza-chan" she said and sweatdropped

"Don't worry Mikan-chan his not my type for you" she said and went to the storage room (A/N: the storage room was next beside the cashier's table)

"What do you mean?" she asked confuse

"Here you go" she handed her a pink box "You'll know it sooner or later Mikan-chan" she said and gave her a smile

"Fine, here and thanks" she handed her payment

"Your welcome, visit me here ok" Riza said

"Ok, sayonara Riza-chan" she went out and saw Kenn waiting

"Gomen, Kenn if I took so long" she said and gave him a bow

"Its ok Mikan-chan, let's now to the bus station before the bus leaves us" he said and starting walking

"Hai" she said happily an went to the bus station there she saw everyone

"What took you so long?" Hotaru ask coldly

"Gomen, I just brought my dress and…and…-"she was cut off by Natsume

"Enough reasoning polkadots" He said coldly as usual

"Pervert" she said and let her tongue out

Everyone rode the bus and went to there respective dorms and sleep except for Mikan she was thinking _"Darn it I can't sleep" _she thought and went out, she went to "_**Their**_" sakura tree, she looked at the starry night until she heard footsteps she look and saw a guy.(A/N: Hehehe see you in next chapter, so you know what happened between Mikan and Kenn so enjoy pls give reviews ok NO FLAMES)


	5. Chapter 5 A night to remember or not

Chapter 5- A night to remember or not

"What are you doing here?" the raven-hair guy asked (A/N: you know who!!!!)

"I can't sleep how about you Natsume?" she asked innocently

"Ah-well…none of your business little girl" he replied coldly

"Hey I heard you ask Luna in the dance, is it true?" she asked although she was hurt deep inside (A/N: Ouch!!!)

"So? Why jealous polka?" he said teasingly

"Me? Jealous? In your dreams pervert I already have a partner and its Kenn" she said and stick her tongue out

"Whatever" he said and looked at the night sky

"To tell you the truth that's why I'm here it's because I was thinking of my special someone I don't know, if he likes me back" she said and blush a bit

He was really, really mad but he just hid it, so that she wouldn't notice

"_Damn who's that guy, I'm gonna burn him into crisp for sure, wait what are you saying Natsume don't tell me you're jealous? No, shut up" _he thought

"Hello earth to Natsume" she said and waved her hand in front of him

"What?" he asked

"I've been calling you for 10 times, you didn't hear me" she said cutely

"Whatever, who is this special someone of yours?" he said coldly

"Why? Jealous?" she said and start giggling

"In your dreams polka" he replied

"Anyways, I really like this guy so much I don't know if he likes me too, he just ignoring me he always teases me but I'm kinda happy when I see him" she said and blush a bit

"Let me guess is it Andou?" he asked

"Nope, Tsubasa- senpai is like a big brother to me" she replied

"Is it Ruka, because you kinda like him" he asked

"Wrong, Ruka likes Hotaru stupid" she said and giggle again

"Then who?" he said angrily

"Chill out, you really wanna know?" she asked and blush a bit

"Just spit it or your dead" he said and a flame in his arm appear

"Fine my special someone is…is…is…y-" she was cut off by when she saw Kenn

"Kenn" she said, Natsume was shocked he was hurt he just hid it

"Oh so that yaro is your special someone" he said and his eyes were covered by his bangs

"No…you made a mistake Natsume its-" she was cut off when Natsume walked out

"Na-Natsume" she said and she cry a bit

"Mikan Daijobu?" Kenn ask and went near her

"Hai, demo I need to be alone" she said and walk away Kenn notice that Mikan was really sad

"_Did I do something wrong? Or did I interrupt something very important?" _he thought

And he went back to his dorm, meanwhile at Mikan

"Baka, baka, baka" she said and cry harder

"I'm so stupid" she said and hug her pillow

"I wish I can tell you that I really love you" she said and hug the pillow tighter

Next morning,

"Ne, Mikan-chan Daijobu?" Anna ask

"Hai" she gave them a fake smile but Hotaru felt that she really is sad

"Oi, idiot you ok?" Hotaru ask coldly

"Hai" she said

Until the two guys went in,

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon" she said happily

"Mikan-chan are you crying?" he asked

"Iie, its just I'm lack of sleep that's all" she said and stare at Natsume

"O-oyaho Natsume" she said and gave him a fake smile

"Annoying polka" he said coldly _"I'm sure she's gonna be mad at me its ok she likes Kenn not me I'm sure she will be happy with him, I would stay cold to her so that she wouldn't go near me. I want to see her smile again I wish I could tell you that I love you" _he thought

"Sorry for being annoying Hyuuga" she said angrily and went back to her seat "_It hurts so much when you said that, I wish I could tell you that I love you, but you choose to broke my heart" _she thought and force her self not to cry.

A/N: sorry its so short but please give reviews guyz arigato minna-san… X3


	6. Chapter 6 The confession

Chapter 6- The confession

Finally, the festival arrived everyone was very happy except for Mikan and Natsume, Mikan was with her friends they went to the Central Town she's a bit happy and a bit sad and angry because she remembered what Natsume had just said few days ago,

"_What is this I felt? It's been 4 days we have argue and we didn't talk each other for the past days it feels lonely without him…wait what am I saying? It's so lonely without him, no way I should be happy-" _she was cut when she saw Koko was giggling

"Hahaha… is that true Mikan-chan?" he said and giggled

"_Don't you tell this Koko or your dead" _she thought angrily Koko suddenly became silent

Mikan and the gang were done with their shopping they went to their dorm early to prepare for the last dance tonight, when Mikan was done preparing she went to her bathroom to take a bath after that she wore a pink gown up to her knees with wings at the back and a wand, Mikan reach the hall and saw everyone,

"Konbanwa minna" she asked happily

"Ah, Mikan-chan kawaii" Anna and Nonoko said happily

"Arigato, hey have you seen Hotaru?" Mikan asked and look for Hotaru

"Iie" they replied

"Ms. Hotaru Imai would you be my last dance tonight" Permy's brother asked

"Ms. Imai, please choose me" one of the high school division asked

"Hehehe until now Hotaru's fans club were courting at her she's really that popular girl" she said

"Yah" Nonoko said

When they proceed to their tables they heard something noisy of girls

"Ahhh, Natsume-kun please dance with me?" one of Natsume's fans club asked

"Ruka-kun please dance with me don't tell me that your gonna dance with that Sakura again?" Shina asked

"Wh-what…I mean…never mind" Ruka said and walk away

"_Oh, no Natsume's here better hide, wait why I'm I like this? Better ignore him" _Mikan thought

"Ahh, guys I have to go somewhere else because it's a bit noisy around here" she asked and start standing

"Oh ok Mikan-chan, but why? You like this events right why do you need to go?" Anna asked

"Yeah, but I think I need to go somewhere else I need to be alone for a while" she said and went out of the gym

"Is she ok?" Nonoko asked

"I think no" Hotaru replied

"Ehhh!!! Hotaru since when are you there?" Anna asked surprisingly

"Since awhile ago, while your talking to that idiot" she replied coldly

"Oh ok, I'm worried of Mikan-chan" Nonoko said sadly

"Me too" Anna said

Meanwhile at the Sakura tree

"-sob-sob-sob-sob- I wish you're here with me right now" she said

"What's the matter Polka?" Natsume asked

"Oh its you Hyuuga, uhm nothing…its just…none of your business" she said and wipe her tears and start to standing when she walk a few steps away from him she feel that someone hold her wrist

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked while gripping her arm

"Back to the party stupid" she said and tries to release her arm

"Why, because you're gonna dance with that Anazawa guy I mean you're special someone?" he asked coldly

"Yeah, so? You wouldn't care after all I just confess to you a week ago and…and…" she replied and started to cry and he hugged her

"Don't ever say that ugly" he said and hugged her tightly

"You wouldn't care…and you think Kenn was my special someone your wrong it was you…you are my special someone" she shouted and punched his chest

"Whoa-what?" he was shocked

"You are my special someone you idiot, are you that deaf? And you think that I'm stupid well I'm stupid, stupid in love with you" she shouted when she broke the hugged she was about to run away again Natsume grabbed her wrist and he pulled her petite waist to make them close until their lips met each other she was shocked,

"_I really love you Natsume I wish you can share all your problems to me and to tell you_

_more how much I love you, I don't want to see you suffered alone I want to suffered with you, and I…I want to be with you forever" _she thought and kissed him back.

"_I really love you Mikan, but I don't want to see you hurt I don't want you the see the darkness, I want to protect you… you are my light and… I want to live with you forever…but I think were not meant for each other" _he thought

Unknown to them their friends where hiding at the bush

"What's on their mind Koko?" Anna asked

"We all know that Mikan confess to Natsume right?" he asked

"Yeah, and Natsume didn't even answer her?" Nonoko said

"Yeah and also when she was supposed to tell him that she was his special someone, but someone is interrupting the scene" Hotaru said and gave him a death glare

"What? I just didn't know" Kenn said and sweatdropped

"Wait, shhh their already done" Anna said excitedly

Back to Mikan and Natsume

"Uhm…sorry 'bout that" he said and looked away

"Its ok" she said and smiled a bit her face was so red

"Hey, wanna dance with me?" he asked

"Uhm…well-" she said nervously

"Well if you're thinking what I said the other day, I'm just joking I would never asked Luna to dance with me" he said and smirk

"Oh…okay" she said and blush a bit

"So is it a yes or a no?" he asked

"Uhm…well…ye-yes" she replied nervously

They danced in the beautiful full moon

"I love you Natsume" Mikan said and lean her face to his chest

"I love you too…Mikan" he said

Meanwhile at the bush

"They're really are a perfect couple, Ne?" Anna asked

"Yeah" Kenn said sadly

"Don't worry Kenn-kun even though you like Mikan-chan, but she's really in love with Natsume-kun I know someday you will find that perfect girl in your life" Nonoko said and gave him a smile

"Arigato minna, at first when I saw Natsume his really in love with Mikan-chan but he doesn't know to confess on a right time that's why I made a move to test his love when I kissed her I didn't know he would come, and when he punched me his really is in love with Mikan-chan" he said sadly

"Oh yeah and thanks a lot for your help that time Kenn" Hotaru said coldly

"And why is that?" he asked (chibi version)

"Because I earned a lot of money that time and they say they want to have more of their videos together so maybe this one I would become more richer" she replied (anime style)

"Ahehe" he replied and sweatdropped and they went back to the gym and left the two lovebirds alone

**THE END**

A/N: I hope you like the ending minna, and don't forget to give comments okzzz!!!!! Arigato gozaimas!!!! And I hope you will also support my next fanfic which is **I'll remember you**!!!


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

Years passed,

"Okasan, okasan" a brunette girl said

"Hai, what is it Ayumi?" Mikan asked to her 5 year old daughter

"Where's Otosan?" Ayumi asked cutely

"Ah, he would be home any minute dear?" she replied

Someone opened the door viewing a raven hair guy,

"Tadaima" a raven guy said

"Otosan" Ayumi said and run excitedly

"Konnichiwa, Ayumi how's my baby girl?" raven guy asked while carrying her

"I'm fine Otosan!" Ayumi said excitedly

"Welcome home, Natsume" Mikan said and gave him a smile

"Yah" Natsume said and gave her a kiss on the cheeks

"Ne, Ne, Otosan I'm really a good girl today?" Ayumi said happily

"Really? What did you do today?" Natsume asked

"I take good care of Shinchi, Otosan" she said

"Oh, that's a good girl your really are a good big sister Ayumi" Natsume said and smiled at her

"Arigato Otosan yawn" Ayumi said weakly

"Come let's go to your room" Natsume said

"Hai, Otosan" Ayumi said and she was asleep on Natsume's arm

Natsume went up to put Ayumi on her bed,

"You really like your mother, big mouthed girl" he said and giggled while touching her fair brown hair and kiss her forehead and then he went to his son sleeping on the cradle

"Like Father, like son" while holding him into his arm he felt he was young because he saw his chibi version on his son

"Natsume" Mikan said and entered their kids room

"You know what your daughter is really like you, big mouthed girl" Natsume said and smirk

"HEY" she said angrily

"Will you shut up, you're gonna wake up the kids" he said

"Whatever" she said and smiled to him

"You know what I think Shinchi is the same as me" Mikan said and looked at his son on Natsume's arm

"What did you say, for your info Polka he looks like me" he said and smirk at her

"NATSUME I'M GONNA KI-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume's lips and her lips met so she responded his kiss

"Sheesh, Polka you're so annoying" he said and looked at his son

"Hehehe" she said and giggled

"You said that were not meant for each other right" Mikan said start giggling

"Who said that?" Natsume asked curiously "_Oh, no, shoot" _he thought

"Well, let's say our classmate mind reader" she said and giggled more

"WTF, when did he say that?" Natsume asked angrily

"Well after you confess to me, he told me what you think because everyone knew that I confess to you so…hehehe" she giggled

Natsume kiss her in her lips and Mikan kiss him back

"We'll that was before and now I know that were really meant for each my dear Polka" he said evilly

"Pervert as ever" Mikan said

"Waaaaaaahhhhh" Shinchi cried on Natsume's arms

"Shhh, Shinchi don't cry" Mikan said

"No use, Polka, I'll just do it" Natsume said

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked

"Yeah" Natsume said and start singing

_**What day is it? **_

_**And in what month **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive **_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down **_

_**I've been losing so much time **_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

_**All of the things that I want to say **_

_**Just aren't coming out right **_

_**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning **_

_**I don't know where to go from here **_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you **_

_**Something about you now **_

_**I can't quite figure out **_

_**Everything she does is beautiful **_

_**Everything she does is right **_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of **_

_**You and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove and **_

_**It's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

_**What day is it? **_

_**And in what month **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

"Wow, you have a wonderful voice Natsume. Oh look Shinchi fall asleep again" Mikan said happily

"Can you make your voice a little low Polka" he said and put Shinchi beside her sister

"Ok, ok" Mikan said and sleep beside Ayumi

"yawn I'm glad were meant for each other Natsume" she said weakly and sleep beside Ayumi

"Me too" he said and sleep beside on Shinchi they hold each others hand in the middle (A/N: its like this the two kids are in the middle)

"I love you Otosan and Okasan" Ayumi said while sleeping

"O-otosan, O-okasan" Shinchi said while sleeping

"Hehehe, first word I mean 2 words Shinchi said it" Natsume said (A/N: Shinchi is 6 months old)

"Ahehehe, I love you Natsume" she said and look at him

"I love you too" he said and start to close his eyes

"Thank you for being part of my life Natsume, Ayumi and Shinchi you really make me happy everyday thanks for everything, I'll always love you forever" she thought and closed her eyes slowly

A/N: You and Me by Lifehouse!!! Arigato gozaimas!!!!!!


End file.
